The Beats Inside
by Maddyk99XXXanime
Summary: Natsu is the cheerful mage who will do anything for his friends, but what if he had a dark secret that could ruin everything. That under that smile there is something darker that Natsu's afraid he cant control. Will there be anyone one cant stop him? I suck at summaries, but its my fist fanfiction so please go easy on me. A NaLu story. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Inside

_Eyes as black as coal, hair like fire itself, skin as strong as steel, claws like daggers and teeth sharper than a snake's pair of fangs. This is who I am, or at least a part of who I am. It's like it's me but not me. I know he's there, always watching and waiting. Ready to attack anyone and everyone who stands in his way. He doesn't hesitate to take an innocent person life. Even someone as close to me as my nakama. I'm scared. Yes the great and powerful Natsu is scared. I'm scared that one day HE will come out and I won't be able to stop him from destroying everything I've ever known to love._

* * *

It was like any other normal day for Fairy Tail. Someone had challenged Cana to another drink off. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating her cake in a state of pure bliss and Levy and I were discussing boys.

"You know who would make a good couple with you Lucy?" Levy asked me.

"Who?"

"Gray" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. We would often have this kind of talk whenever we talked about boys. We would share who we thought would look good with each other.

"Please, Juvia would have my head" I said.

We both laughed at this. We love Juvia but sometimes she could be pretty scary when dealing with her love "rivals". Sadly she would always insist that I was out to steal Gray from her.

"But you know who would make the perfect couple with you?" she asked smirking.

I raised an eyebrow or at least tried to. I've always wanted to raise my eyebrow but failed so far.

"Natsu" she said her smile growing even bigger.

My heart did a flip and I could feel my cheeks warm at the thought. I lowered my head in attempt to hide my now red face.

"Like that'll ever happen. When it comes to romance Natsu can be pretty slow." I said sadly.

I sighed. I've only recently realized that I didn't just like Natsu, I loved him. I've tried many times to see if he felt the same way and make him confess his love to me like I imagined him to in my fantasies. I tried acting cute, sexy and once I almost confessed to him. I gave him very obvious hints but nothing seemed to get through to him; he would just smile, laugh or call me a weirdo. I sighed again.

"But, you know who would make the perfect couple with you Levy-chan?"

"Please don't say Jet he's like a brother to me." She said worriedly.

I smiled

"No, not Jet. Gajeel!"

Now it was her turn to turn red. I laughed at her reaction. Just then Gajeel came and Levy turned even redder.

"We need to go on a mission." he said to Levy.

Ever since the S-class incident Levy and Gajeel have teamed up and go on missions together. I find it sweet, they have such a close relationship. I'm sure its only a matter of time before they actually start dating. I'm happy for Levy but I cant help being a little jealous. I got up from my seat. I should leave the couple alone.

"Lucy?" Levy called behind me. I turned and smiled at her.

"I need to find a job to pay for my rent, but you have fun." I said with a wink. She blushed and turned back to Gajeel.

I walked up to the request board and looked for an easy job with good pay. My eyes looked over the fliers and stopped at a request. It was a simple job that wants us to stop some bandits in the forest. I grabbed it and searched to room for my pink haired companion. Before I could spot him a certain blue talking cat spotted me first.

"Lucy!" he said flying over my head. I smiled.

"Hi Happy"

"You wont believe what Natsu was doing. In sleep he kept saying your na-"

"Hey Lucy what's that?" Natsu said joining our conversation. Whatever Happy was about to say was now forgotten.

"Oh its a job I want to go on" I said remembering the request.

"Okay lets do it." he said.

"Really?"

"Sure its your turn to pick anyway" he said. I smiled. I was going to suggest leaving soon when a female voice interrupted me.

"Sounds like fun" Erza said from behind me.

" I could go on a job." Another voice joined in. Gray an Ezra joined in.

"Looks like everybody is here." Natsu said.

"Lets go grab our stuff and meet up at the train station." I suggested. Natsu groaned turning green at the thought of the ride. Erza and Gray nodded their heads. Everybody went their separate way to gather their stuff. Erza went looking for her cart, Gray went home to get some clothes although they will come off anyway and Natsu's staggering figure headed to his home with Happy telling him to stop thinking about it. I smiled at my friend's disappearing figures and turned to head home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter to my first ever fanfic! I hoped you liked it. I don't know how far this series will go, I guess it depends on how many people will like it. Sorry it was short! See you in the next chapter! :D **

**-MK**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I approached the train station I could see that Natsu and Gray have already arrived. Natsu looked greener than before at the sight of passing trains, while Happy circled around him. Gray's clothes yet again have magically vanished and a little girl with her mother screamed.

"Gray put some clothes on! You're scarring everybody!" I yelled.

"Aw not again!" he screamed as he searched for his clothes.

"Y-you p- pervy popsicle." Natsu said sickly. At first it looked like he recovered, but when he saw the train he regained his green face.

"Hey! Don't get sick on land, we're not even on the train yet!" Gray yelled at him in annoyance.

"Come on guys do you have to fight here!" I complained.

"Good everybody is here already, let's board the train."

I turned around to see Erza standing there with her cart behind her. How she managed to wheel the cart here so quietly I will never know.

After we boarded the train we all sat in the same compartment. Natsu now resembled a dead man.

"I wish Wendy was here, I could really use that healing spell again" he mumbled.

"You know that troia won't work on you anymore." Happy informed him. Natsu groaned. I looked at him and sighed.

"Come here Natsu." I said patting my lap. Currently being weak he couldn't resist when I put his head in my lap and started rubbing his arm.

"She liiiikes you." Happy said rolling his tongue and smiling. Gray was smirking and Erza gave me gentle smile. I blushed.

"Im just helping him out, don't get the wrong idea." I said shyly.

"Sure whatever you say Lucy" Gray said making me turn redder.

* * *

I didn't know what happened until I had my head in Lucy's lap and felt a soft hand rub my arm. I face turned red but thanks to my head being down nobody noticed. I actually felt better. Somehow Lucy was curing my motion sickness and I was liking it. HE liked it too. However HE did not like the way Gray was looking at Lucy right now. Gray was smiling at Lucy. Her response was to blush. I glared at him. I paused. Did I just glare at Gray because of Lucy? I mean I have had plenty of reasons to glare at him but never because of Lucy. I was confused, before I could understand what was happening to me, a sweet aroma surrounded me. Trying to figure out where this intoxicating smell was coming from I discovered it came from Lucy. It smelled of vanilla and cherries. It smelled of something else too but I couldn't put my finger on it, something very Lucy like. I've smelled Lucy before due to my hyphened dragon nose, but this time was different.

'Smells nice'

I turned my face towards Lucy's stomach and the smell got stronger. I felt like I was high. At some point Lucy started petting my head. I just couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of Lucy, with her soft magical hands and dizzying smell, I was in heaven. HE even quieted down. It was a lot easier to control him now.

"Thanks Lucy" I mumbled to her making sure that only she could hear.

The last thing I need is to give Gray another reason to make fun of me. But right now I couldn't even worry about Gray, I was too lost. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I heard a sweet voice. A familiar soft hand nudged my arm.

"Natsu" the voice said.

Who was that? Whose voice is this?

"Natsu" the voice said more urgently.

I didn't want to leave. I want to stay here and listen to the melodious voice.

"Natsu! Wake up! Ack! Your drooling on me! Gross!" the voice said angrily.

A sting of pain blossomed on my cheek. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was haze. Lucy's face came into view. I sat up a blush forming on my face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you fell asleep on Lucy after she started petting you." Gray answered smirking.

Realization hit.

"Gray stop" Lucy said trying to surpress a smile.

"Its ok Natsu, it was very cute" Erza said smiling.

"He lliiiiiiikes her" Happy said giggling.

I groaned.

"We should go before the train starts again." Lucy informed us.

Being away from Lucy the sickness came back. I ran out of the train as fast as I could. When I reached solid land I sighed in relief.

Its okay now. I could contain HIM now.

Lucy, Gray and Erza came out of the train.

"Geez that was fast Natsu, faster then usual." Lucy said surprised.

"What's wrong Natsu scared of the big bad train?" Gray said smirking.

"Shut up ice princess!"

"Make me flame head! " he replied. His clothes disappearing to whatever parallel universe they go to when separated from Gray's body.

We were in each others face getting ready to fight. A dark aura seep out of Erza's body. I felt my face pale. We started acting like friends, so we don't get our asses handed to us again.

"I'm just kidding Natsu! Lets be the best of friends!" Gray said through a forced smile.

"Aye sir!" I said going into Happy mode.

* * *

We were walking through the forest with our guild marks covered and wore cloaks to cover our faces. We were hoping that the bandits will try to rob us. If they did I was ready to fight. The thought thrilled me. I always was happy to test my strength. HE had a different reason to fight. He loved to fight. It scared me because HE was a part of me. A part of me I didn't want anybody to see. I sighed. Lucy looked at me worriedly. Lucy. When I fell asleep on her in the train, it was one of the best sleep I ever had. Now that I think about it, whenever I slept in Lucy's bed I slept really well. Just then a scream traveled throughout the forest.

The bandits have arrived.

HE smiled while wearing my face. I shook it off. There were a total of eight bandits. Each bandit carried the same mark. Their mark had a big A in the middle of a spider web.

"Oh look what we have here, two bitches and two weaklings!" a bandit with his mark in the middle of his face said. His short purple hair bristled in the wind. By the way he stood confidently and spoke as if he had authority to, I assumed he was the leader.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Happy yelled

"Oh and a cat!" he and his goonies laughed.

"Enough of this! Now we will stop you from causing havoc to those who try to pass through the forest!" Erza yelled shedding her cloak. She quickly requipped her sword out.

There was some gasps exchanged between the bandits. Murmurs of the word Titania spread throughout the small crowd.

"We just cant keep quiet can we?" Gray said as his cloak along with his clothes fell to the ground.

"Gray your clothes" Erza told him.

"Dammit!" Gray exclaimed.

"I-isi what are we going to do" a short and stocky bandit with his mark on his left cheek asked his leader.

"Were going to crush them!" he said tilting his head to the side and spreading a grin that showed his razor sharp teeth.

"Lets do this!" Lucy said taking off her cloak as well.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Get them" Isi commanded. The other bandits charged towards us.

"Ice Make Cannon!" The clear cannon appeared in his hands. Gray took aim and fired. The recoil only showed how strong the blast was when it cause Gray to move back but he hit his target. Icy fog surrounded the air, making it hard to see. All was silent.

"That was easy, yay! Job done, nice one Gray!" Lucy said happily.

An evil cackle came from the mist.

"If you thought that was going to stop us you are sadly mistaken," his voice gave no clue as to where he was hiding.

A purple slice appeared from the darkness and aimed at Gray. Erza tackled him to the ground just in time to miss the attack. Behind them a tree was sliced in half and was dripping purple goo. A second later it withered into black tar and fell to the ground in a lump.

"Yore going need a lot more to take us down!" Isi cackled again.

Lucy gasped and Gray thanked Erza.

"And you made the wrong decision to fire at Fairy Tail mages! Don't underestimate us!" I yelled.

I wiped off my cloak."I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Thank you everyone read and reviewed! I was really surprised some people actually liked my story. I know I'm not the best writer but I will try hard to improve. I've been told to make my chapters longer so I hope this is a good size. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My marching band had a competition and I was busy practicing. We won 1st place! High school is starting in two days so I wont be able to update as much as I would like too. :( **

**Again thank you for reading my story! :D**

**-MK**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Natsu and Lucy would be together! **


End file.
